Enemy
by HouseofMiracles
Summary: Its no secret Tobirama Senju hated Uchiha, but when his older brother and clan leader Hashirama starts to strive for peace with the Uchihas- that brings Uchiha Leader Madara into his life.Tobirama finds himself growing closer and closer to the man he use to resent But being in the middle of a war with the enemy is a dangerous task. Rated M for Lemons/Cursing/Gore
1. Tobirama Senju

_Disclaimed: Naruto and all characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

**Resistance**

_"Resistance is thought transformed into feeling. Change the thought that creates resistance, and there is no more resistance."_

* * *

**I**

His eyes had made several attempts in closing shut. Lack of sleep was playing in his mind- reminding him through slight nods and deep sighs he really needed some rest. But he was fighting it, refusing to go under, clenching his jaw and digging his fine nails into his folded arms. Tobirama leaned back in the leather chair, arms sternly crossed at his chest, and eyes narrowed.

"I highly recommend you continue this battle, Hashirama. If we keep going, soon they'll run out of supplies."

"I understand, Ma'am, but my men are tired as well as_ his_ men are tired. I don't want to keep this going any longer. Not to mention i'm loosing too many men. I'm pulling out."

She clicked her tongue and tensed her beady black eyes. The sags of her face weighed down to her chin; her nose was pointed, thin red lips pursued tightly but ready to speak some more. Yujia Senju, holding the fifth highest power in the Senju clan, along with being the aunt of Clan Leader Hashirama Senju and his younger brother Tobirama, was beyond angry. She quickly started fanning herself.

"Butsuma would've continued." She sneered behind her laced fan. Her penciled eyebrows pushing closely together.

"What my father would have done has nothing to do with me, Ma'am," Hashirama answered calmly. "I thought we've established that the moment i became the new clan leader, Yujia."

She gave off a harsh snort before fanning herself faster. The air between Hashirama and Yujia gave the room a sort of ominous atmosphere. The rest of the senju elders watched carefully; Tobirama knew they were grading if Hashirama could handle Yujia or not. Yujia in all her bitterness was still a high ranking woman. She was never involved in any real physical battle because it was busy taking place in her head. Her strong point was strategy and trickery. All Tobirama's memories of his aunt consisted of her glaring outside the window in her usual stance. A amusing almost sarcastic look growing in her face as several senju officers read off reports.

But even so, Tobirama leaned forward, placing his elbows at the wooden table. His eyes glared at Yujia seated across the table and she stared back at him.

"And then what should we do, Yujia?"

"Keep going of course. Like i said- His men will run out of supplies soon enough."

"At the cost of how many more of our men? Or does that matter?"

"They'll die for a greater good." She shot back.

"A greater good...what a joke. Admit it, your pride is blinding you awfully."

"_Tobirama_," Hashirama warned with his eyes quickly shifting between both Yujia and his younger brother.

But despite his older brother warning, Tobirama continued, "I guess how many men we loose matter not to you?"

"My brother- your father- died in this war so don't you dare lecture me about loosing a man." Yujia screeched slamming the fan against the table.

"You elders are all the same," Tobirama gave off a short laugh. "Its quite alright to lose our men because they died for a greater good- the more Uchiha we kill outweighs our numbers entirely, right?"

"Thats Enough," Hashirama sighed heavily, waving both Yujia and Tobirama to settle down.

"Out of the two of you, Tobirama dear, Hashirama was picked for a reason? Ever cared to reflect why so?"

"Ah Yujia, as senile as ever-."

"TOBIRAMA! YUJIA!"

Every breath was held when Hashirama's voice boomed out the two arguers names. That itself set off a wide range of actions in the room. The white bricks were visibly shaking, sending statues on shelves spiraling into the floor, the dark brown meeting table began to tear apart internally. As if someone was ripping it in several directions. Hashirama eyes were like a just ignited fire- burning without any sense of control. Even the floor underneath those in the meeting room could not hide from Hashirama's wrath as he had it sending a ear spitting crack.

Pushing his tongue against his cheek, Tobirama glanced behind him, "I'm done, Hashirama."

Yujia was stiff in her chair, but seeing that Tobirama took the first steps in reassuring Hashirama the argument was over, she easily fanned herself. "Done."

The whirlwind of destruction quickly halted. The silence came forth assuming there wasn't any chaos existing before it. Hashirama eyes relaxed in the instant and he started to smooth down the table- his own way of apologizing at his sudden vandalism.

Hashirama nodded then a small smile graced his lips, "I'm very glad to hear that! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."He tossed his head back and exploded into fits of laughter.

Tobirama pressed his fingers against his temples, rubbing them slightly.

"Alright," Hashirama said, rising in his chair. "Meeting is done for now. Please take care everyone."

At the sound of release, Tobirama began rising right before his eyes caught sight of his brother's immediately denying Tobirama release. Clicking his tongue, Tobirama slumped himself back in his chair. It took a few minutes after the senju elders bowed and made their way out, several of them whispering in Hashirama's ear, and others giving eye raising looks at Tobirama- not like he minded. His sudden outburst that afternoon wasn't like him in the first place. Normally he listened and never acted much in-front of the elders. Hashirama did majority of the talking, he nodded here and there but never feeling to motivated in clashing- observing what he did best.

"Tobirama..."

Tobirama reluctantly glanced up at his older brother leaning in his chair with a soft smile.

"What are you smiling for," He snorted.

"Your argument with Yujia was uncalled for and...very unlike you an-."

"So?-."

"And," Hashirama continued. "Very true."

Tobirama just shrugged his shoulders, "Yujia is becoming to big for her britches..._Brother_."

"What are you trying to imply,_ Tobirama_."

Tobirama let out a great sigh, "Nothing."

"Alright. I have something to tell you."

Tobirama shifted in his chair then leaned his elbow against the ripped table. "Yeah what is it." He answered lazily. The sleep was starting to weigh heavily on his attention span. The mission he had lasted all night without any rest. Then early this morning he had to rise with Hashirama and attend the weekly Senju meeting. What he wanted the most in that moment was his sheets and a way to shut everyone up.

"I'm going to see Madara."

Tobirama's eyes quickly snapped opened. "You're going to do...what?"

"I'm going to see Ma-."

"Brother, I heard you."

"Then why did you-."

"Hashirama," Tobirama groaned rubbing his temples harder. "Have you thought about this logically?"

Meeting with Madara Uchiha of all things, Tobirama found himself completely dumbfounded by this action his brother decided in taking. Madara wasn't an average Uchiha, fact was, Madara was as twisted as they came and not only that- the powers he possessed are nearly unmatched besides one person.

Hashirama.

"I knew i was going to receive a negative response from you."

"From anyone," He scowled.

"Madara already agreed in meeting-."

"What if its a ambush, Hashirama!"

"Madara wouldn't do that."

"Hashirama," Tobirama yelled slamming his hands against the table. Hashirama relaxed his shoulders and moved his eyes outside the window. Following his gaze, he saw Hashirama's eyes linger on a tree right outside the window beginning to sprout several oranges. It dark brown bark contrasted the reflective healthy green leaves. The white flowers were at its height- gleaming in full pride underneath the sun. Hashirama had planted it some time ago. Tobirama remembered it well. For some reason that tree had represented something deep in Hashirama he couldn't figure out for a very long time.

Was it revenge? He assumed.

But when he had approached Hashirama about the tree and what it really meant for him- Hashirama only gave his younger brother a smile.

Then he realized what it had truly meant.

Peace and Dreams.

_And then at that realization he knew what he wanted to do for his brother._

"I know Madara...he wouldn't. Madara wouldn't play cheap tricks like that."

"So what? You two best friends again?" Tobirama drawled.

"Tobirama, i'm asking you to come along with me." Hashirama mumbled, eyes never leaving the tree.

_Protect that peace._

"Fine."

"Dress Casually."

"Meeting with the enemy- Dress casually. I'll make sure to mark my calendar on that one."

"Thank You."

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading the first chapter! This is my fist Naruto fic (i've written other fics in the past before but never touched on Naruto)

I'm sorry if you think this chapter is too short haha. I'll to make them alot longer.

In this fic- i rated it M for future scenes(Cursing/Gore/Sex) My three favorite things.

I already have this story planned for how i wanted it to go- so even if the chapters coming up are contradicting i already have a plan set of what i want so im sticking with my plot :pride:

haha, Again thanks for reading. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed.


	2. A Hatred Like Mine

**(Resistance)**

_"Resistance is thought transformed into feeling. Change the thought that creates resistance, and there is no more resistance."_

**II**

Tobirama rolled his shoulders back and then relaxed them accordingly. His tousled white hair pointing in several different directions on top of his head, and his beady maroon pupils staring directly back at himself in the mirror. He gently moved his towel to soak up the remaining drops of water lingering at his pale chest. After finishing washing himself, the steam from his shower hung over him like a grey cloud. He then slid his eyes at the door closed behind him. He was already sensing Hashirama approaching down the hall. The strong chakra his brother possessed was like a blinding light in the dark. Any sensor- even starting off- couldn't miss it for the world. To any one who couldn't sense chakra- Hashirama could be easily underestimated as someone weak though his laid back personality took the blame for it-but for those who could sense his chakra knew his brother was all business. Not to mention that the scary part was the fact Hashirama had this strong chakra on standby at the moment.

"Hurry up," Hashirama said knocking at the door and he could already hear the impatience growing in his voice.

"Give me a minute." Tobirama replied brushing his towel down his arms. He dropped it quickly; reaching over at the sink and grabbed his tight fitted netted undershirt- slipping it over his head with ease. The undershirt reaching at his waist wasn't too big for him- it fitted him well enough so it showed off his well toned arms he hardly shown. Shaking his wild white hair one last time before he pushed it back with his hands.

"Do you know what we're doing today!"

"Hashirama, remind me, what are we doing today that i need to rush my hot showers?"

"Tobirama," Hashirama clicked.

"Like i said, give me a minute. I'm coming out now."

"You have ten minutes."

Tobirama paused then scoffed, continuing tying the white strings to his baggy shorts. If anyone asked Tobirama who his adult figure was growing up, the first answer he'll reply was his big brother. He had a father and a mother but having his father dying in the war when he young and his mother dying shortly after he was born had left him without a real parent figure. Feeling responsible, Hashirama rose up to the challenge in fully watching and raising his younger brother the best he could. Even though at times Hashirama has proved himself in being a complete goof- laughing at his own jokes, sitting in the corner depressed- he always rose up to the challenge and despite that Tobirama would never admit it in front of his brothers face knowing good and well how the praise might end up rendering his straight-laced attitude but... Hashirama did contribute towards the man he was today.

"I'm serious, Tobirama."

"mmm...I heard...a little."

"Tobi-."

The bathroom door quickly swung opened with Tobirama standing promptly behind it. His arms in their normal place across his chest and as always his eyes were narrowed. "I told you i'm done." He watched Hashirama groan loudly, the frustration he knew he caused scribbled all over the older senju face, until he about faced and started walking back down the hall. Shrugging his shoulders simply, Tobirama followed suit of Hashirama. The two senju- Hashirama taking lead in the front and Tobirama following in the back- walked through Tobirama's home towards the exit.

"This place the same as always," Hashirama sighed rubbing his head.

Tobirama's house was lacking in the creativity department entirely. Which was something Hashirama never failed in bringing to his attention. Tobirama couldn't help it - really the house was only a place he could go and rest. Being a shinobi during the war basically meant any day could be his end. Decorating, placing flowers every where like what Hashirama did, putting up pictures- all deemed pointless. Tobirama felt fine with his house look; simple brown wooden floors, built by bricks and the inside a single large brown chair, the simple black and white kitchen, and past the bathroom down the hall was where his just as simple bed sat.

Simply.

Rolling his eyes internally, Tobirama swung the front door opened.

* * *

"I'm just reminding you not to start a fight with him," Hashirama said pointing his index finger directly in his brother's face. "I remember that one time you-."

"Brother."

"What?"

"Be quiet."

The two senju were walking side by side in the forest that shielded their clan from any enemies at large. For the most part the forest was dark with only a few rays of light managing to squeeze through the tiny cracks the leaves left opened. The forest was known mainly by the dead leaves that thickly covered the forest floor. Walking through it sounded like large branches breaking underneath your feet. The sound did nothing but irked the already annoyed younger senju brother immensely and having his talkative brother lecturing him started pushing his water over the edge. "How much longer do we have?" He grunted.

"Almost there," Hashirama chirped. "Madara said we'll run into him."

"I'm surprised he agreed in meeting you."

"Well only in the conditions he thought it was going to stay between us..."

Tobirama clicked his tongue and set his brow into a firm line, "Yet you brought me along."

Hashirama didn't respond but gazed his eyes around in the forest. Tobirama eye twitched then groaned rubbing his index fingers at his temples. As usual Hashirama was doing what he wanted. He really did wished Hashirama would stopped doing so.

Then a fiery chill ran up his spine. Hashirama pulsing chakra was a bother as it was but another one's chakra like stepping right in front of a fire literally had taken Tobirama completely off guard. He halted in his steps, having a hard time directly pin pointing where the charkra was. Hashirama glanced sideways noticing his brother sudden stop.

"Madara," Hashirama said placing his hands on Tobirama's shoulder. Tobirama followed his brother's gaze behind them where his eyes caught the Uchihas spinning red ones.

Madara stood silently, hands at hips and unwavering power behind his eyes. His raven dark hair spilt between thickly covering his right eye and leaving a spiky trail of hair behind him. Tobirama noted the uchihas stern features; square jaw, his small rounded eyes, as well as the black under armor garments we wore. The few rays of light were shinning down at his red eyes; the sharigan. Several leaves broke off of their branches skittering between the small gap between the three.

"Hashirama. You're late."

Hashirama gave a small apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. I was caught in something. Escaping the elders took longer than i thought."

Madara eyes quickly drop at Tobirama, he slowly cocked his head observing him from head to toe. Rising his red eyes back up, Madara scoffed before turning his head towards Hashirama. "If you're going to bring back up, at least bring someone...near a worthy level.."

"You say someone as if you don't remember my brother," Hashirama sighed placing his hands at his hips. "You know who he is."

Madara moved his eyes back at Tobirama, "The weak senju brother. How could i forget?"

Tobirama quietly leaned his body against the nearest tree in his usual stance. He scanned the area carefully; Hashirama giving off a warning in his eyes not to rouse Madara and Madara who was watching Tobirama was waiting to see his reaction. The interval of his thinking left the air still, the three men closely eyeing each other. After a considerable amount of time deciding his course of action; Tobirama shut his eyes closed.

"Shame my brother didn't tell you i was coming along ...you would've brought along the weak Uchiha brother too.''

"I'm certain you're not referring to Izuna," Madara said, his eyes staring at Tobirama. But a small scribble soon made it way at his lips, "It's almost annoying how someone of_ your_ level talks such a big game. Underestimating someone without any counter."

"You're assuming i can't back it up...?"

"Hashirama, you'll be wise in stopping this pup in getting involved in a fight with me. It won't end very well..."

"Mada-."

"You called me a pup?"

"Tobir-."

"Thats what you are compared to me and Hashirama.

"You two-."

"Come up with new material anytime you want, Uchiha."

"No need. The truth always speaks for itself." Madara retorted lifting his eyebrow. The two of them were like oil and water. Tobirama always noted the strong dislike he had towards the Uchiha clan leader, vice versa, the equal hatred Madara had against him was obvious. Wheres Madara resented Hashirama- he gave off a mutal respect, but Tobirama was a different case. Tobirama always made it known he wasn't afraid of Madara; He saw the man's power but there was nothing stopping him from fighting him and moreover his own confidence in his power displayed a great deal in his arrogance talking against Madara.

"We need to go about the discussion,Madara." Hashirama said trying in reminding the two of the original plan they had set. Tobirama and Madara gave each other one last angry glance before breaking their eyes away. "It's about peace between Senju and Uchiha-."

"Oh?"

"We can stop this senseless fighting. What our fathers continued, what their fathers continued and theirs...we can break the cycle. No one is winning this war, Madara, and i know you feel the same. You want it to stop too? Don't you?"

"And when we stop then what Hashirama? You seemed to have all the answers lately."

"When we were kids you-."

"No."

Silence infiltrated the atmosphere leaving the three men just as quiet. The only sound of the birds nestled in the green canopy above them chirping and whistling their own soothing songs together. Hashirama made a slight movement with his feet, the dead leaves crunching underneath him. Madara had refused peace.

Just like Tobirama expected.

" The Uchiha's need war- they thrive on it. Hashirama, if only i could warn you in your own foolishness and naivety. Those people are different from us and because of that we'll always fight with them. Their hatred overcrowds their vision- not even the sharigan can help them see the light. Pointless...how very pointless..."

"And you just told me you know what we fear, what we strive for- Tobirama senju, i find you more hilarious than your brother. You're ruthless and cold and the sad thing is you don't even acknowledge it. A hatred like mine...i see it in you too. Keep betlitting us and ignore your own reflection. Sadly, we're more in common than you think."

"I disagree."

"Of course you would. Hashirama could never understand us- his heart is far too different. But you know, don't you? You're a funny man, Tobirama Senju."

Tobirama could feel it; Madara eyes reading his thoughts, his heart, and everything he tried storing away from people's eyes. Was his heart really like the Uchiha- ruthless and cold. No, Tobirama knew how different he was. They were far worse then whatever he could fall into. They sought after darkness as power and he...he didn't. But the way Madara's eyes seemed to stare at him, he couldn't help stare back. Madara's eyes were so blank and so hard to read. Through his eyes there was nothing in his heart but a dark cloud in his chest. Tobirama couldn't help but reassure he had a heart deep down inside and not just a black cloud like Madara's.

"You're much funnier, Madara Uchiha."

"Oh dear, looks like its my time to leave," Madara smiled tightly.

"Madara," Hashirama breathed reaching his hand out. "Please reconsider."

"...I'll think about it Senju."

Hashirama slumped his shoulders back in hearing the possibility Madara would at least let the idea settle in his mind but Tobirama stood still.

"Tobirama, We'll see each other again."

"In one way or another, Madara Uchiha."

Cackling, Madara took several steps back into the forest darkness where not even the small lights that shone through the leaves could reach him.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_So i'm sorry this chapter didn't seem like much lol I'm trying to build this up before the good stuff comes ~ kehehehe_

_And i know i need to work in my writing style haha (Ill end up experimenting along the way- so maybe it'll improve? Hmmm)_

_I will try to update at least once a week or two!_

_Thank You for the lovely reviews! Consecutive critism always welcomed!_


	3. Mercy

**(Resistance)**

_"Resistance is thought transformed into feeling. Change the thought that creates resistance, and there is no more resistance."_

* * *

**III**

"Its already been two months and Madara still hadn't contacted me about the truce."

"Brother, relax. Give it more time. Stopping a war that has been raging before our fathers were born isn't quick passage in agreeing to."

"You're right, Tobirama but still..." Hashirama muttered and for a quick second Tobirama had sensed the stress that was weighing heavily on his brothers shoulders. No doubt the worry lines that had deepened in his forehead and his usual bright eyes and positive demeanor, which had dwindled significantly through the past month, had foretold Hashirama's current slump. Achieving peach through Hashirama's means became more of a challenge each passing day. The elders continuously pressing him in wiping the Uchihas off the map, the people who lost their loved ones bent on revenge, and the Uchihas were striving in showing their strength against the Senju's for all to witness. In this war, Nobody wanted to lose.

Tobirama folded his arms across his chest, eyes gliding between Hashirama sullen expression and the new scroll opened across the small wooden table that stood right in the middle of the senju brother. It was the mission scroll that he was expected on going this afternoon. Shifting his position on the floor, Tobirama took a deep breath.

"Brother, You worry too much."

"Tobirama.."

"Listen, The Uchihas Elders are probably just as stubborn as our elders. So even if he wanted to- like us- he's probably facing a lot of opposition. Not to mention it involves the Uchihas submitting in our wishes. They won't take that very well."

"I tried addressing the letter as if we were the ones giving up." Hashirama sighed.

"Then there's nothing else you can do. Let it settle, Brother."

"I wonder how things would turn out if i didn't have you as little brother- reassuring me," Hashirama said letting out a loud but awkward laugh as scratched the back of his head. Tobirama shrugged his shoulder, "Don't know. But things would end way worse if you weren't around Hashirama..."

Hashirama's eyes softened at his brother and Tobirama lowered his head in attempt in avoiding his smoldering gaze.

Hashirama was doing it _again_.

"Thank You Tobirama..."

"Whatever." He grunted shifting uncomfortably on the floor. Granted, Tobirama was Hashirama's little brother but for him it doesn't excuse Hashirama highly irritating mannerism of giving those _stares_. It wasn't quick glances either, it always lingered for awhile. Hashirama had small trips about circumstances the two brothers been through together and ever once in a while, he would bring it up and babble on and on about it- constantly praising Tobirama for whatever thing he did, even ignoring the fact was He himself was the sole reason Tobirama did it in the first place. And Hashirama never acknowledge his own role in playing it for he was too busy praising his younger brother. Those selfless acts his older brother did always made Tobirama feel a little bit...

"Hashirama stop looking at me like that," He snarled waving his hand furiously but never raising his head.

"Tobirama..."

Tobirama leaned his back against the wall silently with his shoulders slumped and eyes gazing around the house- anywhere besides Hashirama's eyes. Hashirama favorite color, brown, made its large appearance in his house. The chairs, the floor, shelves and doors were all dark wood. Among st the excessive use of wood laid the variant colors his flowers made. Ranging in all different sizes sitting on the shelves. Hashirama 's scrolls all stacked against each other in the corner near his book shelf. And lastly the glass case which contained several pictures of them in their younger years. One in particular always stuck out to him. It was one of their mother. Her rounded face draped in her long white hair and bright maroon eyes. She held a small Hashirama wrapped in a blanket in her arms, her smile was one of bitter happiness. Behind her it was apparent she was in one of the camps where most of the injured ninjas went going off by the rows of white beds - after the Uchihas burned down the hospital days before she gave birth to Hashirama.

"You're looking at her picture again." Hashirama whispered and his round brown eyes fell.

"No."

Tobirama stiffened himself against the wall, squeezing his arms together as tightly as he could. He was over it, the memories no longer bothered him.

"Anyway, about the mission you're being sent on," Hashirama exhaled as he scooped the green scroll in his hands. "The Shimane's are facing a great deal of bandits right outside their borders. More than likely its a few members from the Ehime clan whom they had problems with in the past."

"So i need to go and stop the bandits."

"Exactly."

"Couldn't you have sent anyone else but me. And this mission is ranked as a A mission because...," Tobirama asked raising his eyebrows suspiciously. Hashirama leaned forward placing his elbow ontop of the table, his voice dropping low. "You know the Uchiha's are their neighbors. After you finish the mission, i need you give me a quick report on how their looking."

"You want me to spy on them?"

"...In lack of better words," Hashirama smiled.

Pushing himself back on his feet, Tobirama rolled his shoulders and shrugged. "Well i better go and get started then."

"Be careful, Tobirama." Hashirama looked up at his brother, not moving from his cross legged position on the ground but Tobirama could see that Hashirama grew little weary in sending Tobirama out in spying on the Uchihas. At least if he gets caught- the Uchiha's would blow up and the biggest mission towards peace would only push back a few more decades. The less amount of reasons in continuing the war the better.

"Aren't i always?"Tobirama replied smudgy, laughing lightly then smacked his brother's upper arm.

"You're not cute."

* * *

Tobirama grunted, swatting the flies from in front of his face. He then narrowed his eyes and peered forward with his right hand gripping tightly the branch he was holding onto. Soon after Hashirama had issued the mission for him, Tobirama already found himself out of the Senju territory and walking straight into the Shiamne's territory. Considering the Shiamne's and the Senju's were close due to trading between the two clans, Tobirama got in with relative ease. Since then he had stayed staked out at the border hiding in the trees so he could watch out for the bandits known in attacking incoming visitors. So far people passed and left the territory but none were attacked-which left Tobirama hidden for almost three hours already. Making things for the better the tree he picked had a terrible rotten fruit problem and it did nothing but attract a swarm of flies around his head.

Growling louder he slapped a round fly at his arm. This was by far the worst mission he had ever been issued. Almost in his right mind in forgetting the mission altogether his eyes dropped at the road leading into Shiamne, he noticed a raven haired man standing in the middle of the road. Bright red eyes- three tomoe- spinning.

A Uchiha.

But it brought a question for Tobirama- the Shiamne and the Uchiha were just as much as enemies as the Senju were with the sharigan possessing clan. A Uchiha standing in front of the enemy entrance was suspicious. He watched the man silently glancing around and slipping himself inside the bushes along the road.

They were the bandits.

"Of course," He laughed bitterly shaking his head. " Would've expected the Uchiha to resort in stealing." Slipping the kunai out his back pocket, he quietly aimed it where the Uchiha head was sticking out. "I'll finish this quickly and go on with checking the Uchiha's," He muttered. Letting the kunai spin around his fingers a couple of times, Tobirama then flung it out at a almost invisible rate until another kunai whipped itself out- the two weapons clashing within mid-air until both clattered on the ground.

Tobirama widened his eyes. "Intercepted...That means," He started before three individual Kunai's zoomed its way towards him. Tobirama dropped himself from the branch but letting his hand catch the branch so he swung underneath it- avoiding the three kunai's altogether. Glancing up, he let out a sigh of relief.

Then he heard a hissing noise.

Paper Bomb.

Swearing under his breath, Tobirama released his hold on the tree and landed perfectly on the ground right before the tree he once hid in blew up into a fiery rage. But after having a safe landing- he flipped himself backwards once again avoiding kunai's being thrown at him- two grazing his arms.

He started feeling it, the fiery chakra blasting his sensing. Tobirama watched as Madara Uchiha emerged with his younger brother Izuna from the shadows the trees had hidden them in. Both of their red sharigan spinning furiously fast, three tomoe almost blending into each other. Madara long ragged hair was being rocked back and forth behind him, his eyes narrowed, facial expression almost stoic but lips almost amused. Izuna next to his older brother had a less amused smile but more of a annoyed look.

"Izuna," He hissed straightening himself back up. "Madara."

"Like i thought- the Shiamne hired the Senju...Brother."

"And let me guess...the Ehime hired the Uchiha's."

"As always," Madara replied. Tobirama took several steps back. Right now he expected more Uchiha's surrounded in the trees where his vision couldn't reach him. He was outnumbered and outmatched. Tobirama clicked his tongue loudly. Trying to fight them rendered him useless- the best thing he could do was trying in escaping. But the way Madara and Izuna showed up already told him how they weren't going to let that happen.

"Tobirama," Izuna said pulling out his Kunai. "I hope you don't mind but we need you to die now."

"Hmph, sadly i can't apply." He answered pulling out his long pearl sword out his sheath. "I can't give you my life right now."

"It goes without your consent."

"You're loosing yourself Tobirama- you didn't even sense my Chakra."

Tobirama stiffened.

"Oh well," Madara shrugged. "Looks like it matters not."

The truce, Tobirama thought vaguely, did he really forget all about it. Tobirama clenched his sword steadily in his hands. The two Uchihas stepping closer with their special eyes still spinning without any intent of stopping. Worst of all, Tobirama started sensing more and more Uchiha's gathering around in the forest.

_"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," _Izuna cried out, the giant fireball unleashing itself from his line of fire spewing out his mouth. Izuna's fireball let off such a heat- the trees surrounding started catching on fire. It blasted Tobirama's way in a swirling ball of fire.

Clenching his teeth, Tobirama loudly clapped his hands together, "_Suiton: Suishōha." _The water blasted from underneath the ground crumbling it for its release. Izuna's fireball came to a fast halt as the two justsu clashed together. A wild rush of air almost knocked Tobirama off his feet as the rising steam clouded his vision. Tobirama tried using his hand seals for escaping but soaring down from the trees were ten more Uchiha's. He dodged and slipped the many Kunai's being thrown- but one had hit him directly in his cheek- blood running down his face.

They attacked.

Tobirama swung his sword- blocking the other Uchiha's sword swinging at him in one blow. But more swords swung down at him- cracking through his armor. He whipped his to the right where an incoming fist he barely dodged.

_"Suiton-_," He yelled but cutting him off was Madara's sudden fireball spiraling straight at him. Without any time to react, the fireball crashed into Tobirama- sending him flying backwards. His body halted at the stump of one of threes burned from Izuna's fireball. He looked up weakly- his clothes burned, skin lightly charred and blood spilling out his mouth. Madara,Izuna and the rest of the Uchiha's formed a close circle around him.

"Kill him."

"No, Izuna."

Izuna whipped his head at Madara, "What do you mean 'no'. We have a senju right here- we can kill him!"

"We're not killing him. Tying himm up, he's coming with us."

"Tch."

Several hands dragged Tobirama's burned body forward, facing him forward on his face, tying his hands and feet together after removing his cracked blue armor.

"Make sure you tie his fingers- he can use water release without any hand signs," Izuna reminded his subordinates.

Madara dropped to his knees and cocked his head at Tobirama, "Pitiful thing." He said grabbing a fistful of his hair.

"Go and kill me," Tobirama panted.

"No point. You alive is worth much more than you dead," He grimaced.

"You," He hissed, almost choking on the blood pool in the back of his mouth.

Madara raised his single hand and with a strike

Everything went black.

* * *

AYE AYE AYE- I told you i'll least update once a week X'D Usually i have most free time on sundays. Alright now my plot is about to move finally. Also my apologies for the sucky battle scene lol I promise in the future they will become much better. But for right now i need it a little short- i want to detail them.

Thank You for the wonderful reviews! Remember- nothing is wrong with constructive criticism.

Thanks for reading :''DD


	4. A Memory fainter than memory itself

**(Resistance)**

_"Resistance is thought transformed into feeling. Change the thought that creates resistance, and there is no more resistance."_

* * *

**IIII**

Years ago, Tobirama would always remember how bleak the skies looked. The ominous clouds lumped together in a pack rolling across the ever starched grizzled skies. The hanging of the fog settling in the pine trees had made the air much more damp than it was earlier that morning, but because night was beginning to make its entrance- the sun betrayed its bright yellow shine and hid itself behind the protection of the horizon, blocking every warmth the sun selfishly refused to give. Tobirama slowly opened his mouth, but only into a bare silt opening between his two crusted lips. The taste of copper had coated the very back of his throat. He knew it would be the last taste he'll ever experience.

Blood had streaked itself down the corners of his lips and chin- leaving stains of its very trail behind. He couldn't feel his fingers, his toes, his legs were so cold, eyes locked into what it seems a eternal stare into the sky or his new home- the heavens if he was lucky, chest only barely rising- but minute by minute- each heave of breath became shorter and shorter. It was a struggle choking the harsh oxygen down his throat just as well covered with the rising copper building there. He finally broke his frozen look into the sky and painfully twisted his head to the side. The rain started off lightly; managing to only hit a few spots on his cheek before hammering in loud cracks against the earth. He listened closely to the rain- drumming in its hard beats against his body, frogs nearby croaking out their relax songs and the mammals, with their disdain towards the wet downfall, scraped into their dwellings in the trees or their warm holes buried in the ground. And while they escaped, along with their young ones following close behind, Tobirama stayed put. The rainwater beginning to mix with his blood and run off into a stream besides his body.

There weren't many thoughts running through his head at the moment, the concept of an early death sinked vaguely into him. He did though acknowledge its presence making its entry known at the very tip of his swollen tongue pressed against the iron coated roof of his mouth, but even so the exact concept of "six feet in the ground" didn't stick with him. Forever closed in a box for the rest of time, easily rotting away- and all due to a pointless war.

Tobirama shut his eyes closed.

"Izuna, come back over here."

He slightly opened his eyes.

A boy almost his age with dark raven hair and a pouty upper lip hovered over him. The boy round black eyes blinked several times before straightening himself back up. Urgency alerted the back of his mind and Tobirama forced out a small cracked cry in place of actual words he couldn't find the strength in saying. The young boy then leaned back over him, almost scanning him from head to toe. "Big Brother, come over and look at this kid." He said wiping the raindrops from off his face.

"Tch, Izuna, come on," A stronger more irritated voice grouched. "If we don't hurry back, father and mother will assume we both died out here. And must i add, its raining out here, if i catch mold growing underneath my nails- you're going to pick them out with your teeth."

"Mmmm, big brother, come look." The younger boy protested sticking his bottom lip further out. "This kid is weird."

With a loud huff, Tobirama heard several leaves breaking off and cracking twigs snap underneath the incoming footsteps. Soon enough, another boy who resembled much of the first boy in the exception his face was much stricter than the young ones more roundish one and his long black damp hair sticking in several directions framed off the boyish features he held. "See, Madara, this kid is weird," the young one said cracking his head to the side.

"Weird- he's not weird, he's dead. Come on."

"Madara, he isn't dead." Izuna pointed. With raised eyebrows, Madara squinted his eyes at Tobirama. "He's dead."

"You didn't hear him? He just talked-or..mm, made a duck sound sorta."

"When you're dead, you don't make duck sounds, Izuna."

"Thats what i'm saying- he's not dead."

"Not with all that blood," Madara said kneeling besides Tobirama's body. He cocked his head to the side and leaned over his stomach. Madara observed the open wound that slit across his belly. "He's a goner." Tobirama let out a low groan that rose from his throat making the pool of blood sitting in his mouth gargle which in turn startled Madara so that he fell backwards into a puddle of mud behind him.

"I told you, he's alive."Izuna cheered raising his fist. "I told you, i told you."

Scowling loudly, Madara pushed himself back on his feet then after giving his younger brother an intense stare, looked over Tobirama again. Tobirama tried to force out another sound but the pain growing tighter in his chest stopped him from doing so. "This kid is alive," Madara whispered pressing the back of his hand against Tobirama's slightly cool forehead. "With these injuries, he should've been long dead. Looks like his legs are broken..a-and there's a cut across his stomach. You're right, Izuna, this kid is weird."

"What should we do?"

"We can't leave him here..." Madara breathed out. Their eyes- his almost blank maroon ones and the oldest boy deep black eyes in a meeting with each other. Tobirama could feel the empathy behind Madara's eyes as he stared down on his cold body. "And he's young." Madara gently pushed Tobirama's wet tangly white hair crusted in his own blood to the side. His eyes lit up in surprise then softened while he's mouth into a solid grave line.

"We should bring him home- Mom will patch him up just fine!" Izuna grinned.

"No. We can't."

"Why not?"

"Senju." Madara's eyes fell. The rain still keeping its constant hail of water- creating an almost invisible outline of the boys bodies. Madara scooped up Tobirama broken headpiece- only a few inches from his head. "I'm assuming this is his."

"Then...we'll leave him here."

Silence. Tobirama couldn't see much anymore, his vision slowly fading into a much cold twisted bleak version, but when he felt an arm wrapped themselves around his waist, then sliding itself at his head- pressing that against their flat chest, that he knew he felt content with not seeing anymore. Because there was a certain warmth from a body which he mentally clung onto. He only slowly inhaled where the warmth was coming from, taking in not only that life energy but also drawing in the scent that would forever stay - mind, soul, and body -indebted to.

The smell of fresh peppermint and rainwater.

* * *

"Ah, you're awake finally."

Tobirama rolled his head to the side, groaning underneath his breath- each of his temples throbbing- and a pain residing at his wrist. He opened his wearied eyes coming into full contact with the bright sun shining overhead as its heat beat down on Tobirama's forehead where prickles of sweat collected at his brow. He looked up at Izuna, standing in front of him with both hands planted at his hips, three tomoe already presented showing his less than thrilled knowledge he couldn't kill Tobirama. Strict lines forming at his forehead, Izuna whom looked highly annoyed, eyebrow twitched.

"Glad you're with us, Senju. Now, i know i can't exactly kill you- but no one said anything against torture, so as long as i keep you alive," Izuna said smiling tightly. "I should be fine, right?"

"Do what you want," Tobirama huffed while his eyes jumping around his unknown surroundings. Behind Izuna were several tents in front- all marked with the Uchiha's crest- , behind and on the side of where they were place- right in the center of the Uchiha camp out. The evergreen pine trees looming over the campout and casting an shadows across besides the center where Tobirama was placed. The heavy scent of smoke rising his nose and making him choke slightly from the overwhelming stench. The camp was bigger than one would imagine that a makeshift camp would look like. He did notice some of the men carrying a loose basket of clothing. He also saw several Uchiha's passing and going in their idle conversation, not minding Tobirama tied to a post with his legs tightly bounded together, wrists just as tightly wrapped several times behind him with the post in the middle. Izuna leaned forward, his black eyes roaring a cold fire behind them.

"What?"

"...What are all you doing out here," He mumbled doing another quick glance around the camp.

"None of your concern," Izuna retorted.

"You're right," he scoffed. "I should care less about Uchiha's affairs, even how shitty they are. Take pride in it."

"I-."

"Izuna."

Izuna and Tobirama both slid their eyes to infront of them. Madara had his eyes set in a dark glare, hair rocking almost like rattling chains behind him. Porcelain skin, and rounded black eyes strict. Tobirama was used in seeing Madara in his gear, but for the first time in his life did he actually see Madara wearing the same Uchiha black robe as his younger brother. "What are you doing?" He asked Izuna, but not using the normal hardness his voice usually used- dropping it just for Izuna.

"I'm asking him for information."

Madara pushed his eyebrows together.

"...or not," Izuna said stepping backwards. Madara shook his head at his brother before moving towards Tobirama. He knelt down in front of him, still having his eyes set darkly and a brow that pushed together showed his seriousness. "Tobirama..."

"Madara."

"You were out for some time..." He said slowly, resting his head on his knuckles. "Muttering something."

"Don't worry about it," He sneered.

"Ah, i wasn't," Madara laughed with his head tossed back. "Trust me, i wasn't worried in the least. Just dawned on me that was all. Curiosity ..Anyway..." He announced pushing himself back on his feet. "Izuna grab his legs- we need him in the infirmary."

As Izuna bent himself over and positioned his arms ready to lift Tobirama up from his legs, Madara leaned closer. He stretched his arms around him, unfastening the ropes connecting bounded wrists to the center pole. "Which way does it go again- Izuna- you tied this too tight _again_," Madara grunted leaning closer. Tobirama could smell him more now- the faint mint smell his skin seemed to have put off, his hair- the wild, tangled, black mane, was far from it. Madara's hair gently brushed across his cheeks as he leaned over Tobirama shoulder trying to unloosen the knot.

Like peppers, Tobirama thought numbly narrowing his eyes. A shot of something strong and spicy- overwhelming scent. Tobirama slightly inhaled softly, the scent of Madara's mane almost burning his nostrils.

"Finished, Alright, Izuna lift him up," Madara ordered, stepping around Tobirama from the back.

"One...two..."

The two uchiha brother heaved him up, Izuna grasping him tightly by his ankles and Madara pushing Tobirama over his shoulder. Snarling, Tobirama twisted.

"Don't move or i'll drop you," Madara warned.

"Go ahead," he hissed.

"Don't tempt me, Senju."

"I want you to."

"You're not fooling anyone."

"Do it."

"No."

_"Do. It."_

Madara, ignoring Tobirama, continued facing straight ahead- the sounds of his feet hitting the ground was light- so light Tobirama could hardly hear it. He wiggled on Madara's shoulder some more.

_"You."_

"Put me down."

"Be quiet before i have the right idea to grab a sock and shove it down your throat."

Tobirama clenching down on his teeth-making his body tense i response. Still; Madara said not a word even though he could clearly hear Tobirama steaming from over his shoulder, muttering under his breath about him, throwing insults about the uchiha quietly and listing the things he would do when he gets free- like burning down the camp.

Madara didn't even bat an eye to not one of his threats.

It wasn't long until the three finally made it to the infirmary. Tobirama felt the coolness of the tent whip his skin in a slight shudder where his sweat collecting at his arms and brow dried up as if they were never there in the first place. Lifting his head a little, he casted a few glances around the tent- seeing brown cabinets, metal plates filled with medical instruments, and papers scattered around the desk.

"Madara. Izuna."

Tobirama ears picked up a woman's voice; not as soft as it should've been with there being a hard edge at the very end of her words that sputtered something cold and bitter. He couldn't tell if it was on purpose or was it natural. Her chakra wasn't a blazing as Madara, wasn't like a cold fire like Izuna's but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He tried thinking harder- finding a word or a description to accurately place the woman's chakra.

"Mari, we're here." Madara said cooly.

"It seems like so."

There it was.

Madara slid him off his shoulder and promptly placed Tobirama on one of two twin sized white beds. Tobirama glanced up- meeting the woman's full sigh. She wore glasses the hung off the bridge of her nose, her eyes steady and cool pitch black, lips into a thin red line, and tangled black hair pinned with bright blue chopsticks. She wore her white robe with the Uchiha crest stitched right over her heart. If Tobirama could take a guess, he would assume the woman was at least around her his, izuna's and Madara's age. Somewhere in their generation.

"Hm." Mari said cocking her head to the right- a single strand of hair getting into her eye.

"Mari. Izuna, i need you two to leave for a second."

Izuna narrowed his eyes crossly. "What for?"

Madara turned to face his younger brother, stern and steady hands at his hips and a stare that sent Izuna in high alert. Izuna did a second glance at Tobirama, scorning him, before snatching Mari's arm and dragging her away.

Madara waited for a minute, their steps growing further apart the more seconds passed.

"Can you feel their chakra?"

"No."

"Good."

"Madara, did you lie about the truce. Hashirama has done nothing but tried to get in contact with you, sending you messages over the month and yet you did not answer, and here you are attacking me? Holding me as prisoner? Were we really wrong to have trus-."

"I haven't forgotten, you idiot." He snapped.

Tobirama balled his hands into a tight fist. "And..."

"Tomorrow the Uchiha elders are coming down." He said, crossing his arms as he strived towards the desk, leaning back against it without a care in the world.

"What does that have to do with anything at all."

"The reason we're here is because of them."

"They sent you and your men here...Why?"

"Take a wild guess, smart one."

Tobirama snapped his eyes opened, "The truce..."

Madara snorted, tapping his fingers impatiently against the wooden desk. "Took you long enough. But don't worry i have a plan."

"Madara, you aren't explaining everything-."

"I'm going to kill them."

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry it took so long OTL

I have other things to do, but i tried making this chapter a bit longer to make up for it haha.

Thank you for the follows and reviews everyone :3 Any criticism

is great criticism so please feel free to drop a comment/review and tell me how you're liking it.

I don't think i'm going to do this "Once a week" thing i had planned LOLZ but i'll update when i can XDDDD

Till' next time~


	5. The Elders

**(Resistance)**

_"Resistance is thought transformed into feeling. Change the thought that creates resistance, and there is no more resistance."_

* * *

**V**

_I'm going to kill them._

Those words Madara spoke so confidently had left Tobirama in a stiffened baffled state. The elders were essentially the backbone of every clan- Senju, Uchiha, Ehime and more. And even using the Senju situation, the elders controlled practically every aspect of the clan's decisions. They established the rules and tried to keep the clan traditions embedded. So any young leaders such as Madara and his very own brother, Hashirama, were constantly at odds. It was a struggle between the old ways and the new- but for the most part the old ways always won. Considering how long the elders have been in power, how many bonds they made over the years and power they held over the strong alliances, it left the new and young leaders in a standstill of either pushing and struggling for the new way or death so that a more corporate leader took place. In the case of Hashirama, being the senju's strongest warrior thus far, it was practically fatal for the senju elders to even dream of taking Tobirama's older brother out as the only senju capable of defeating the powerhouse Madara Uchiha. Hashirama knew this and Tobirama saw that his brother still didn't underestimate the elders and kept showing himself up instead of bending over to the elders- who were already ready to use and attack any weak points Hashirama showed them. Namely a Yujia Senju.

"My decision in killing the elders lies more so outside the truce- so don't misunderstand," Madara replied bluntly, still leaning relaxed against the desk. "This only give me more reasons in taking them out." His eyes were already set in a position that had showed he wasn't quite opting in hearing Tobirama's opposition if he had any.

"And how do you plan on taking out the elders exactly..." Tobirama asked as he narrowed his eyes. Something already told Tobirama that the Uchiha clan leader means of assassinating some of the strongest members in his clan, and revealing this plan to him, had information he neglected and/or skated over. The worst case scenario Tobirama expected was if Madara actually-

"You're doing it with me." There it was.

"Have you lost your mind," Tobirama barked, shooting up from the bed before doubling over from his slightly opened wounds and pushing himself back against the bed. "Shit," he swore under his breath, as his eyes examined the blood from the cuts on his arms started to leak through.

"Lost my mind...well, one could easily accuse that- if they didn't exactly hear the entire plan. Two options.," Madara snorted, then using his underhand to toss Tobirama the remaining wraps for his wound off the desk he was currently leaning on. He continued, with Tobirama red eyes glaring at him, "One. You and I will kill each member of my elder clan. There are coming here to our camp for a inspection and report on us and myself. They're staying for a day and more than likely sneaking out said night. We're attacking them then- far away from our camp. We Say the Shimane's thought they were the bandits and attacked."

"You're insane...that plan only backfires."

Madara cocked an irritable yet curious eyebrow. "Explain."

"Going by your idea, the elders are all dead. That leaves angry Uchiha citizens outrage over the death over their elders and demand revenge- and if you do not comply- that only raise suspicions. That or you go into direct war with the Shimane's, and as you know we are allies with them as well thus furthering pushing back means of peace. You're putting your own self interest over our agreement, Madara. And i am not helping you into murdering your elders and the fact you actually wanted me to help you...-."

"Only because i thought it was a deal you wouldn't want to pass up."

Silence.

"If thats the case, then i'm resorting to what i planned on doing in the first place. The second option."

"Which is.."

"Slaughtering them outright."

"No matter what- you're going through with this?"

"So it seems."

Tobirama let out a frustrated sigh.

"Your reaction wasn't one i expected, Tobirama. Here i thought you'd be_ more_ than thrilled in coming along and hearing the plan in killing members of the Uchiha clan off. What's with the change of heart?" Madara rose his eyebrows higher, letting his fingers tap along the desk while the wind from outside the tent was busy tossing the Uchiha mangly long hair side to side.

"Fact is, if this goes wrong..." He started, clenching his set of teeth against each other. "If this goes wrong, Madara, then your a deadman, and the elders will push another puppet to fill your shoes after they kill Izuna outright. The last thing we need is their puppet taking control of things. Thanks to yours and Hashirama connections-."

"But if it goes as planned, then the war could potentially end and for me i could finally get those dogs out of my way. So are you in it or not." Madara replied, his chin held high.

Tobirama let Madaras words sink in. The stakes were higher than he would imagined. But the payoff could be grand, and the more Tobirama thought- if word get by Madara and possibly himself had took out the elders, more clans could join the fray and pushed many of the war stubborn elders out the way that let their pride take over the greater good of the clan.

"...fine then."

"Welcome aboard, Senju," Madara laughed. "I can already imagine the not so pleasures i'll have the fortunes of sharing with you."

"Don't say my lines," Tobirama retorted. "And anyway...i doubt you want me here simply because an offer."

"Oh, so you aren't that stupid...I'm surprised," Madara mused, letting a lone whistle escaped from his lips. "I told you before...we're too much alike."

"And i've told you before- i am nothing like you," He hissed. "Heartless bastard."

Tobirama kept his steady glare with the eldest Uchiha- their eyes still cold but locked together with no means of pulling or breaking away. Without a Hashirama to break them up, Tobirama almost expected the two to break out into a fight right there. But...he couldn't move and Madara only silently stared at him- no witty insults thrown, but a solemn stare. "Its annoying..you're so much.."

"I just told you i'm not." He shot back. "Its like you're desperately trying to find someone like you.."

"I'm not," Madara answered lamely. "I wouldn't say desperately- thats implying i'm looking at a place and picking at it."

"Thats exactly what you're doing."

"I see it."

"Hush."

"Denial Denial Denial, Senju."

"I'm not in denial,_ Uchiha Madara._" Tobirama said with a murderous edge tipping his voice.

" Tobirama Senju- its clear." Madara cackled throwing his head back. "At Least i admit it. You're so sad."

Tobirama could feel the anger swell inside him- being ridiculed and mocked. "Demon...Blood thirsty demon."

"At Least i know my inner demons," Madara continued as he pushed himself from off the desk and sauntered over to the pissed off Tobirama. Madara leaned forward, wild untamed strands of hair falling over his shoulder and touching his light eyelashes. And for a brief moment, all Tobirama could see was his more than his blank eyes, it wasn't that simple- dark, emotionless, no soul or spirit- not even a single light. A little bit...a little bit of amusement at the corners of Madara's eyes that made them turned upwards and wrinkle at the edges, and light speckles of sadism.

Madara cocked his head slightly to the left before easily pushing himself against Tobirama's ear. Madara's very lips brought another source of heat against his body and Tobirama felt the hair prickle at the back of his neck. "Denial..denial," He taunted.

"You're nothing but a liar."

"And you aren't?"

"No."

"You're just as bad as me if not worse now that i think about it..." He breathed leaning further against Tobirama's ear/

"Your games are the worst."

"Your delusion is the worst. You think you're so much better than us- the Uchiha but strange how much you fit right in," He said and Tobirama could still feel his heat warm his ear. Madara was much closer than what he would even allow him to normally stay- at least arm's length on average. But the thoughts Madara implanted had pulled him in. It was almost as if he was talking to his inner demons. As if he was facing that certain black apart of him already. In the shape of Madara Uchiha. "Delusional..." Tobirama murmured under his breath. "I am..."

"Delusional. Now don't get me wrong Senju, i am not simply saying these particular things in order to mess with your mind."

"I already know why."

Madara paused as he slowly pulled away from the younger Senju's ear and straightened himself.

Their eyes caught each other once again. Blank black eyes that darkness only existed because light was absent, and strange bright maroon eyes that lied each and everyday. This time, for once, instead of the hate filled glare that was usually exchanged between the men, there was another great feeling passed between them. Weighing heavily in the air that flooded the tent.

"Madara."

Tobirama and Madara quickly snapped their heads towards the tents entrance where Izuna stood, hands firmly at his hips with an annoyed look. "Can we finally come back now?"

"Yes tell Mari to come back in- his wound reopened. Izuna, we're heading back to the tent. Go along, i'll catch you on the way."

"Tch,_ fine_." Izuna scoffed, dropping his shoulders before stomping himself away.

"Tobirama..."

Tobirama slid his eyes at the ground, then used all his might in order to look as nonchalant as possible. Body rid of all intensity, anger vanished, and the sympathy he felt- gone as well.

There was no point in sympathizing with the enemy.

"Are you sure that you know..." Madara replied, arms crossed as he slowly started for the exit of the tent. His hard footsteps echoed in the air with every step he had took. Tobirama could only see his backside now, the man's powerful chakra radiating- almost burning his nerves now that he really concentrated. Long, unruly hair reaching at his hip. Dark and sharp edges coursing throughout his strands. "Do you?"He asked once more, now standing in front of the exit. Long slender fingers gripping the pole besides him.

"Another time."

"Very well," He shrugged- dropping his hands against the pole. "Don't forget our agreement tomorrow, Senju."

"I won't."

* * *

_So its been awhile hasn't it lol_

_My updates are really slow- sometimes my inspirations comes at random times XD I can never force myself to write an chapter- when i do, i tend to delete it LMFAO_

_Anyway don't forget to shoot a comment to let me know what you think. :D Every writer loves reading reactions so please bless me with some hahaha_

_I do have high hopes for this story- and no matter how the long the update, i really want to finish this! *nod nod*_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
